


Past and present

by Kimmylia



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Friendship, Hurt, One sided, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: A one sided friendship?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rue_Ryuzaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Ryuzaki/gifts).



You are always there for them. You give advice even if you have no clue if it is useful. You are a shoulder to cry on. The hands that keep them up. The one that helps the other with their chores. You would travel miles for them, just to spend some time together. You are the one they can call 24/7. Your door is always open for them. You don’t care that they eat all your food. Because you love them and you love to share the things that make you happy with them to experience that joy as well. You wanted to grow old together, experience live together, always be there for them.

Maybe we expect too much from them. Maybe we always hope they will be there for us. That they would have been there for me. From the people that are closest around you it hurts the most. Sure sticks and stones may break my bones and words cant hurt, stick that sentence where the sun does not shine and straighten your back.

Now your gone and you left me behind. My tears have long ago dried. The emptiness you made me feel. All those moments which I now doubt if it was real. Your absence has left a hole in my heart. I never will forget what our friendship means, but apparently you have. I can never forget you that’s for sure. But maybe time will heal my wounds. I will rise again from the puddle of tears. I will move on and cherish those moments. You are not a part of my daily life anymore. But you will always be in my memory.


End file.
